Adios Derek
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: What if Abby had said no to keeping Derek at home and he had to go to Spain? Set during the season 3 episode Adios Derek


**Oneshot**

Derek Venturi sat there laughing at the jokes his family made about him and also the fact that they would miss him, he liked Lizzie's joke that because of him she was swearing off guys for five years. It was true though, that no matter what he was definitely going to miss his younger siblings and his dad and Nora. Finally, it was Casey's turn. She stood up, pushing Edwin into his seat

"Yeah, yeah take a seat Comedy Boy, because I have enough material that will last Derek the next six months he'll be gone" she said

"Oh no" Derek said

"Oh yes" Casey said "but…um seeing all of us here together, makes me realize that as tough as living with Derek can be…maybe we will really miss him… and maybe I'm gonna-' Derek's eyes widened when he realized she was about to cry, he didn't do feelings and he couldn't bear to have her crying

"No, no, no, no, no" he said panic evident in his voice and then…Ding Dong

"Thank you Case, let's stick with the funny" Edwin reminded her

"I'll get it" he added getting up, setting Marti down.

Saved by the doorbell. Walking to the door, Derek pulled it open to reveal his mother who breezed in the door

"Oh I'm sorry I'm late" Abby greeted him

"Hey mom" Edwin greeted

"No, no you're just on time. Now can I talk to you to you for a second?" he asked leading her through the dining room and stopping

"I've got some great stuff about when you picked your nose at your piano recital" Abby said "hi everyone"

"Hey Abby" George greeted

"Hi mommy" Marti greeted.

Lizzie waved

"Yeah, just a minute" Derek said taking his mum into the kitchen

"Um" Abby began as Derek closed the kitchen doors

"Mom, if I told you I didn't want to go to Spain what would you say?" he asked her

"Well, well I would say…why?" she asked

"Well someone's gotta make sure Edwin doesn't get any weirder and Marti doesn't turn into a keener like Casey" he replied

"And you'll miss everybody" Abby said.

She sighed, she didn't want Derek failing Spanish and if taking him to Spain with her for six months is what would help him then she was going to. She couldn't have him failing

"I'm sorry Derek my answer to you staying is no, you're coming with me to Spain" she told him firmly "now go and pack" she added.

Derek bit his lip and nodded his head, he walked to the kitchen doors and opened them stepping out to see his family sitting at the table, no make that everyone except Casey. He looked over at them and shook his head making his way to the staircase and climbing them up to the first floor landing where he walked to his room, opened the door and closed it behind him. Walking over to his closet, he opened it and pulled out his big hiker's backpack and began to pack it. Derek couldn't believe this was actually happening, he was really going to Spain but at the cost of leaving his family behind. And, he had to say despite the fact they rarely got along though they managed somehow, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Casey behind. Even if it was only for six months, six months was a long time.

'_At least I'll be home in time for her birthday' _he thought _'I think.'_

Derek paused in his packing when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the bedroom next door, for some unknown reason his heart clenched painfully at the sound and he tried to ignore his weeping stepsister as he continued to pack and think

'_Dammit, why does my heart feel like it's going to break when I leave? Urgh, she's my stepsister I shouldn't feel anything…and yet my heart is doing a bang up job of doing the complete opposite. I thought she would be thrilled to get rid of me, who wouldv'e thunk, that Spacey would miss me?'_

Unfortunately, the sobbing continued and was really starting to annoy Derek. Heaving a sigh, he dropped his bag on his bed and walked out the door and knocked on Casey's door. She didn't come to answer it, so he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. And suddenly, he wished he hadn't. There lay Casey on her bed, a tissue box next to her and her stereo flipped on playing random songs. Derek Venturi had to admit, seeing his stepsister distraught over the fact that he was going away for six months was more than he had expected. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed as she lay with her back to him

"You know you're going to have to stop crying eventually" he began.

Casey didn't budge

"C'mon Princess, I thought you were happy earlier about my going to Spain. What happened? Seriously, imagine it. No more of my 'stupid pranks' as you like to call them, though you might have to deal with Ed taking over once I'm gone. You'll be so much happier that you might even forget I exist" he continued

"Doubt it" came her reply

"Doubt what? That Ed won't live up to my reputation? Yeah well he does have a lot of work, I mean I am the Master Prankster and Liar. Though with all he's learnt from me, he might actually have a chance"

"No, I doubt I'll be happier once you're gone" Casey corrected him.

Derek was caught there, he didn't know what to say to that. She'd be continuously miserable without him? He came to a realization, that although she hated him for all the pranks he pulled and trouble he got them into, she still loved him. Sisterly love. And having your brother go to another country for six months would make anyone miserable

"Casey, seriously. You're acting like I'm being deployed to Iraq or something, it's only six months. I'll be back" he reassured her.

Casey suddenly rolled over and Derek noticed the bloodshot eyes, a red nose and blotchy cheeks from crying. He winced

"How do you know? How do you know it's only going to be six months? What happens if you want to stay longer? What if you find the girl of your dreams, finish school and get married there and live in Spain for the rest of your life? What about us? How are we supposed to visit you? What about Sam and Ralph and all your other friends? What if you and your dream girl have kids? How will Edwin and Marti see their nieces or nephews? How will Lizzie and I see our step-nieces and step-nephews? What about mom and George and-'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Derek said finally interrupting her firing of continuous questions "look all I'm going to say is this, I'm only going to Spain to get better grades in Spanish. Yeah, it sounds like a great place but I have no intentions of living in Spain. London, Ontario is my true home. Right here, in this house with dad, Nora, Lizzie, Marti, Edwin and you is my home. And I will come back" he explained.

Casey sniffled

"You promise?" she asked

"Look, can we stop with all this mushy emotional stuff because-' Casey cut him off

"Der-ek" she whined "promise you'll come back to me…us?" she asked

"Alright, alright. I promise I'll come back" he replied giving in.

A new song came on the stereo as fresh tears filled up Casey's eyes and groaning, knowing he was going against his own rules, Derek got up and pulled Casey up with him

"Der-ek-' but he silenced her placing his fingers over her lips

"Just dance" he simply said as they slow danced.

**_(__Starts off with whistling)_**

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who would have believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away

And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me

Derek spun her around._  
_

_And you see I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

Derek, reluctantly let Casey go and leaned forward kissing her on the forehead

"Derek, come on honey time to go" they heard Abby call from downstairs.

They looked at each other and Derek turned, walked to the door and disappeared.

Casey hurried out of her bedroom as Derek came out of his with his backpack, he looked at her and reached out taking her hand, pulled her downstairs with him. Reaching the bottom, she followed everyone to the front door where Abby stood waiting. Derek hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, turned and followed his mother out of the door

"Derek" Casey called hurrying to the door, Derek reappeared and she hugged him "come back to me" she whispered as she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

Derek smirked

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he said and she laughed pushing him out of the door everyone calling out their goodbyes at the door as Abby pulled her car out of the driveway and disappeared.

Casey turned and headed up to her room, hurrying up the stairs and to her bedroom door. She opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind her and collapsing onto her bed as a new song came on her stereo

_I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel  
That I do, do will  
Miss you much  
Miss you much_

I can see the first leaf falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside

I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if u leave me  
But I do, do feel  
That I do, do will  
Miss you much  
Miss you much

Outside it's now raining  
And tears are falling from my eyes  
Why did it have to happen  
Why did it all have to end

I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel  
That I do, do will  
Miss you much  
Miss you much

I have your arms around me  
Warm like fire  
But when I open my eyes......  
Your gone

I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel  
That I do, do will  
Miss you much  
Miss you much

I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing  
If you leave me  
But I do  
Feel I will  
Miss you much  
miss you much

**The End.**

**A/N: tell me if you want me to write a sequel oneshot about Derek coming home from Spain six months later.**

**Songs:**

**I Can't Smile Without You~ Barry Manilow**

**Big Big World~ Emilia**


End file.
